1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to an illuminable mountable storage receptacle incorporating means for releasably fastening the storage receptacle to a surface, means for energizing the illuminable member, means for selectively varying the light beam angle of projection and means for storing articles within said receptacle.
The storage receptacle of the present invention is comprised of a receptacle having a bottom with opposing walls depending therefrom with a lid pivotally attached by a flexible hinge and a latch serving as releasable closure for said receptacle.
Incorporated within the body of the receptacle are a plurality of apertures covered by translucent panes with an interiorly positioned illuminable member that when energized emits light beams through said translucent panes. Means for energizing said illuminable element is provided through a length of electrically conductive cord having means for connecting to a power source. Preferably, the base of the receptacle is substantially a transparent pane with amber panes on the opposing sides and a red pane in the front wall.
Additionally provided are suction cups extending from the lid so that when opened the receptacle can be attached to a support with the interior compartment accessible for placement of articles for storage. The angular displacement of the receptacle relative to the lid is selectively positionable through employment of an adjustable strap extending between the lid and receptacle body.
For illustrative purposes one use for the present invention is depicted within the drawing figures, depicting the portable illuminable storage receptacle releasably fastened over a motor vehicle wheel well with an electrical connection to the vehicle's electrical system, such as through the cigarette lighter or other means including direct connection to the battery wherethrough the illuminable member is energized providing a source of light over said wheel well with the aforementioned means of changing the area of illumination through varying the length of said strap. Amber light beams are projected coparallel with the vehicle to the left and right with red emitted from the front of the receptacle. The compartmented interior can serve as temporary storage of lug nuts while changing a tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other lighting device designed for vehicle illumination. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,935 issued to Geary on Mar. 26, 1957.
Another patent was issued to Steinle on Mar. 30, 1976 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,677. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,462 was issued to Komonko on Feb. 23, 1988 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 15, 1989 to Hayward as U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,082.
Another patent was issued to DiGaetano on Aug. 13, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,100. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,614 was issued to Duty on Oct. 10, 1995. Another was issued to Cabanatan, et al. on Sep. 24, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,426 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 25, 2001 to Baines as U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,700.
Another patent was issued to Sharper on Nov. 16, 2004 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,743. Yet another Japan Patent No. JP1081103 was issued to Toshiyuki on Mar. 27, 1989. Another was issued to Khan on May 10, 1995 as U.K. Patent No. GB2283563 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 15, 2003 to Tamaki as Japanese Patent No. JP2003011720.